starborn_alignmentfandomcom-20200215-history
Checkpoints
Checkpoints are specific prompts you can complete to gain additional AP, CS and Favor rewards. Each set has its own specific requirements and rewards. Overview You complete checkpoints by drawing an image or writing a literature piece meeting or exceeding the minimum requirements for the prompt in the set you choose. This image or writing should be based on the prompt provided and a brief sentence, if you choose to draw for the prompt, should be included to show the character's answer to the provided question. Checkpoints can be completed in any order but you cannot earn rewards for checkpoints completed before you are at the required AP level for the set you have done. When submitting checkpoints to the group, you should identify the checkpoint you have completed by its set and number within the set. The bonuses gained from the checkpoints should be included in the AP breakdown in the artist's comments. For instance, if you've completed the prompt "What are your parents like? Tell us about them!" by doing an unshaded headshot that would be identified as checkpoint 1.6 and earn a total of 3 AP (1 AP from headshot and 2AP from checkpoint bonus). Checkpoints can be submitted as individual deviations or as a collection within one deviation. If you are claiming your favor for the completed set and have submitted the checkpoints individually, please link to other checkpoints in the set when submitting the last one. Collaborations are not permitted for checkpoints. While checkpoints can earn the additional AP for the RP inspired bonus, they cannot be combined with bonuses garnered from events or chapters. Written checkpoints, even if submitted in one deviation, have their word counts for AP counted per checkpoint and not as a set. Quicks are not permitted for checkpoints. The same character bonus, gift art bonus, and RP inspired bonus may only be added after the base requirement has been met. For example, a level 3 checkpoint could not be just a headshot based off an rp with the same character bonus. Instead, it could be a headshot with a full bg, or a shaded partial body to meet the 4 AP requirement and then the additional AP bonuses could be added. Set One Checkpoints To complete a checkpoint prompt from Set One, you must complete a drawn or written piece worth at least 1 AP. Each prompt earns 2 AP on top of the normal rewards for the submitted image. Completing at least 5 from this set will grants you 5 favor. Set Two Checkpoints Your featured character must be at Level 4 to complete Set Two Checkpoints. To complete a checkpoint prompt from Set Two, you must complete either an a drawn or written piece worth at least 2 AP. Each prompt earns 4 AP and 4 CS on top of the normal rewards for the submitted image. Completing 5 of them nets you 10 favor. Set Three Checkpoints Your featured character must be at Level 8 to complete Set Three Checkpoints. To complete a checkpoint prompt from Set Three, you must complete a drawn or written piece worth at least 4 AP. Each prompt earns 6 AP and 8 CS on top of the normal rewards for the submitted image. Completing five of them nets you 15 favor. Monthly Prompt Bundle A Mini Checkpoint option added in November 2019. May be retroactively claimed. Completed by creating at least five monthly prompts for a single character. Full instructions here.Category:Gameplay